And so we Meet Again
by BL00
Summary: New York has to fill in for America at the World Meeting and something blossoms... First fic. OCxEngland


**First fic! OK, WOOT here we go… I live in New York City, it is the best city ever ohyes. I TRIED to make this as funny as possible OTL**

**I chose the name Isabella because (it is my best friend's name) and the number 1 name on the chart for NY (according to google…)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**~Please Enjoy, and please kindly review when you're done? ^J^~**

**Let's go~**

The girl (or lady) with long curly black hair and blue eyes stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours. Her breath slid in… and out… and in… and out… But the longer she just stood there, frozen with her hand on the doorknob; it just made her more nervous. She sighed, running a hand down her black ponytail to make sure it was still there. Yep, it was.

Her name was Isabella, and she was the personification of New York. She was filling in for her dad (well, adopted dad), America, because he had seen a _really _scary movie about ghosts in work buildings and he almost had a seizure of fear when she had reminded him that he had a meeting today. So he was… staying home.

Isabella felt someone approach me from behind, and she spun around, ready to explain why she had been just standing in front of the door for so long. The man had curly blond hair down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes a little like America's but his were more... creepy.

"_bonjour, mon cher,"_ he said in a voice smoother than silk, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly. "What might a beautiful lady as yourself be doing here?"

"I'm f-filling in for A-America." Isabella tried not to stutter, but _it wasn't her fault. _Her cheeks were getting more and more flushed by the second. His voice was like tasting when you heat up cold ice cream in the microwave only to find out that it completely melted.

"Ah, I see. I am France," he smirked deviously as he said his own name. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Isabella," She said softly, thankful for no stuttering.

"Let me escort you in…"

_OH CRAP, I'M NOT READY-!_ Isabella thought, and she held her breath as France opened the door, grabbing her hand lightly and leading her inside the meeting room.

Inside the room were more nations then Isabella expected, and she had to will herself to stop myself from blushing in nervousness, but she failed. Epicly.

Then France cleared his throat and all of the nations turned their heads towards him, and glanced at Isabella in surprise.

"This is Isabella, she will be filling in for America, welcome-"

"Italy!" Isabella said in surprise. The auburn-haired nation turned to me from talking to a tall blond nation.

"Pasta…?" He murmured, but then he grinned, remembering her face. He leaped to his feet and embraced me with two kisses on Isabella's cheeks. "Isabella! How nice to see you again."

"_Si," _She grinned. "How's-"

"AHEM." Coughed one of the nations still sitting down.

"Oh… right… the meeting." Italy sounded disappointed and he went to go sit down.

"You never told me you knew other nations," France said softly.

"You never asked." Isabella shrugged and gave an inward laugh at her own joke. Before he could say something, Isabella went to go sit down beside Canada. To her dismay though, France sat on the other side of her.

"Hey, Uncle Mattie." Isabella said happily to Canada, who murmured a greeting happily that nobody else heard.

The nations stared at them as they did the math.

Canada = America's brother = Isabella's father?

"Er… Isabella, what is your country name?" The tall blond with blue eyes asked.

"I'm not a country, but my state name is the Empire state, New York." She said with a smile.

She then heard choking from the other side of the table. Isabella looked up and widened my eyes. Across from me was a familiar blond haired, green eyed, ridiculous eye browed, _England._

Her eyes darkened and before she knew it, her fists had clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. "You BASTARD." She cried.

England's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly recovered.

"Why did you have to take over my land? I was _perfectly _happy as New Amsterdam." She yelled. "And all of the stupid taxes? A lot of states still hate you!" England said nothing, but his green eyes were swimming with darkness.

"Just calm down and get on with the meeting, aru…" Wait, Isabella recognized that voice.

"China?" I asked. "Ní hǎo!"

The nations looked at her with extreme surprise, and China nodded tiredly at her words and muttered something back at her that she couldn't make out.

"You can speak Chinese?" France asked quietly in the silence.

"Yes, but not as much as California." Isabella said. Another awkward silence. "I can also speak Spanish, Russian, Dutch, but mostly English (obviously) and Italian."

The Italian brothers exchanged a prideful glance at each other.

"_Privyet, _Russia." Isabella said across the table to the tall Russian. "Anya wanted me to say hello to you for me." He smiled softly. "Send her my regards as well, comrade."

"Ve… Who's Anya?" Italy asked.

"My little sister Alaska." Isabella said.

"Onhonhon… Is she cute?" France asked, grinning creepily.

She made a choking noise. "Well... that's like asking if _Russia's _cute."

France shuddered and Russia's smile fell. "What? I am _very_ cute, da? Kolkol."

England coughed awkwardly. "The reason why I didn't recognize you is because it's been a long time since I saw you, and when I raised you your name was Abigail." He looked up at Isabella with soft green eyes and Isabella blushed faintly, but hoped he didn't notice.

"Er… I changed it because of my Italian population."

Again, the Italian twins exchanged prideful glances.

"First my fath—um, I mean the Netherlands named me Anika then when England took me over my name was changed to Abigail and then finally much later with my rising Italian population I changed my name to Isabella and I kept it that way."

The meeting slowly went back to normal from there, with the tall blond dude whom Isabella learned was Germany took the podium and began a speech about falling economy. Isabella's hand shot up and he looked at her and nodded.

"I think that we should just print piles and piles of money and distribute it to everyone so that nobody is poor!" Isabella cried, holding her fist to her heart to make it seem more dramatic.

There were several groans. "Mein gott she's just like America…" a bleach-haired German facepalmed in annoyance.

With all of her courage gone, Isabella rested her head on her arms tiredly. She could just drift into sleep…

"_Mon dieu_, what is that?" France did not just scream like a little girl.

Isabella bolted back up. "Wha-?"

"Your shoulder!" He exclaimed, pulling her shirt sleeve down just a little bit (….pervert) and revealed a massive disgusting scar that covered almost all of Isabella's shoulder and a little bit of her back. It truly looked very disgusting and even Isabella would avoid looking at it.

"Wha-wha-" She tried to explain, but now several nations sitting close leaned over to try to catch a glimpse and cringed when they saw it.

She quickly batted France's hand away and pulled her sleeve back up, glaring daggers at him.

"If I may ask, what is that?" France asked, blue eyes boring into hers.

"It's a scar…"

"From _what? _It's disgusting!" The white-haired German said but Germany clamped his hand over the other's mouth.

Now that the nations had their eyes on her, Isabella had to tell them. "Okay, okay." She put her head back on her arms and whispered, "September 11." She prayed that nobody could see the tears on her face.

Canada cringed beside Isabella, remembering when that happened to America. He was sick for weeks, and to this day it was still a very touchy subject.

"And this?" France lifted Isabella's arm and revealed a scar on her wrist, not as disgusting as the other but pretty big.

She glared at him. "The Triangle Fire." she hissed.

Across the table, Italy and Romano squeaked in fear.

"The…" France glanced at the two Italians.

Isabella's blood was curdling at that _frog. _"March 25, 1911, there was a fire in a mostly Italian and Jewish shirtwaist building and 146 girls died." Isabella's voice became dark. "The youngest girl that died was of them jumped to their deaths because the _stairway was locked. "_

A dark silence followed her words and she looked up at France's shocked and apologetic face. But before he could apologize or say whatever he was going to say Isabella stormed out of the room, and behind her Germany murmured, "I think this is a good time for lunch."

Isabella sat in the garden in the shade of the canopy of a tree, clutching her knuckles so they turned white again. 'Stupid France…' she thought, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey." She looked up and saw England holding a bag. He walked forward and sat beside me. Then he opened the bag and pulled out something that smelled delicious.

"Apples are still your favorite food, right?" England asked and handed me the item.

It was an apple turnover and was still warm. "Yeah." Isabella sniffled. "Wait, you didn't bake this did you?" England sighed, "No." She grinned. "Okay good." And bit into it. "Wha elsh ish in sha bag?"

England reached into the bag and pulled out a red flower that Isabella recognized as a rose. "Y-You remembered?" She whispered, blushing faintly.

"Of course," England tucked the rose behind Isabella's ear. "How could I forget your state flower is a rose?" He brushed the hair out of my face. "Don't let that French frog get you down."

'That's it.' Isabella dropped the half eaten apple turnover and grabbed England's wrist, bringing him down so that they were much closer. With their noses almost brushing and England practically on top of the state, she looked into his surprised bright green orbs and reached behind his head, pulling his head towards hers and bringing their lips crashing together.

'He tastes like tea,' Isabella thought. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be snogging England in a garden during a meeting. Well, she hadn't thought she would be snogging England _anywhere. _

Isabella felt his tongue trying to push its way through her lips and she quickly obliged.

He put his arms around her waist and she pulled him ever closer with her arms still around his shoulders. Now this would look slightly off for someone like France who might come along and see them _on the ground _sucking face. But right now, Isabella didn't care in the least.

OMAKE

Indeed, France had come skipping (mind you, it was a MANLY skip) along and saw the two making out in the garden, on the ground. "Ah… _l'amour_ got _Angleterre _as well…"

While France desperately tried to stem a nosebleed while watching the two lovebirds from some bushes, Russia came up behind him and let out a hair-raising KOL.

"Oh, um, R-Russia, how nice of you to-"

"Comrade, take back what you said about me not being cute, because I can assure you that I am perfectly cute, da?"

France shuddered. "W-well I never said you _weren't _cute, did I?"

Russia frowned and walked away, still kolkolkoling.

France sighed in relief and turned back to the love sight, only to see that England and New York were gone.

**THE END!**

**Jeez… that was bad… OTL OTL OTL OTL**

**Translations: (I did all of them from memory OTL)**

**Ni Hao- hello (Chinese)**

**Privyet- hello (Russian)**

**Bonjour- hello (French)**

**Mon cher- my dear (French)**

**L'amour- love (French)**

**I think that's all.**

**Information:**

**AKJHSDFAFSDFJH Sorry for all the emotional stuff about the Triangle Fire and 9/11. Wikipedia it. While your at it, Wikipedia Ellis Island and all of the Italians that came through. (It wasn't just Italians, but Italians were the majority)**

**New York's state food is an apple and NYC is called the big apple.**

**New York's flower is a rose.**

**I think that's all.**

**Thank you so so so much for reading! Please Review! They mean the world to meeeeeee!**


End file.
